


1. Stalked.

by jesperwylan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fiction, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Science Fiction, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperwylan/pseuds/jesperwylan
Summary: They look like us. They act like us. But they're not like us. They're better. They have skills. They're not humans.Athena and Elijah are twins, and subhumans. They know they have to save the world. Elijah is perfect for that job. While Athena hates humans, but she has to live with and between them to not call attention... One day, things get complicated and they have to decide between a boring life or becoming heroes.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE.  


_Two years ago_.  


The rain was pouring down. Most streets were deserted, cars parked, people inside their homes, sheltering from the bad weather. Drops of water slipped out of the window in such a way that it seemed as if they were competing against each other to see who would get to the end first. The sky was terribly dark and the thunder roared with great power and strength.  


Both were soaked and wrapped in hundreds of towels that their mother had provided. They heard their mother's angry voice arguing with their father and two of their father's friends. The two boys shared a look.  


They had done something terrible and they knew it. It wasn't something they wanted to discuss, but apparently their parents did.  


"It's obvious they're not ready!" their mother hissed, almost imperiously. "They are children! They don't know what they are doing!"  


"They moved a subway car with their minds," insisted their parents' friend. "Both at the same time and using almost the same force. Where do you think they got that from?"  


The boys' mother was silent. She couldn't argue with that because she and her husband had taught those "kids" to use some skills, to defend themselves, both physically and mentally, and to fight.  


"I don't care! They are not ready. They are inexperienced" their mother just stood by.  


The boy almost stood up, except that his sister took him by the wrist and denied him slightly, telling him with her eyes how unwise it would be to protest. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and crossed his arms.  


"What if this happens again?" asked the other woman, sounding rational. "Because I am more than sure it will."  


The girl closed her eyes and swore in ancient Greek, low and against her breath. She knew it would happen again, of course, if they weren't meant to act like normal people because they weren't. They were beyond the pale, and it was something they could never change in their lives.  


She felt his twin's anxiety growing. She imagined the possible prohibitions that their parents might impose on them and that made them uneasy. She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with her brother's, giving him a gentle squeeze to assure him that everything would be all right.  


To tell you the truth, his mother was not wrong: they were a couple of fifteen-year-old boys who had performed the feat of an adult, who were perhaps not ready to do this kind of thing, and perhaps more risky than that, and who were inexperienced. Their parents had taught them a couple of ways to fight, yes, but not everything, they only knew the basics and they wouldn't lead them to do great feats?  


When she looked at her brother's face, she felt his fear. He had always believed that doing the right thing was part of who he was, part of what defined him as a person and subhuman.  


And this would be like depriving him of doing what he loved most.  


Yet she knew it was something she could not help. They were more than destined to do all this: they had already seen it.  


The four adults were still engaged in their conversation about how all this had turned out, whether chaos or success on the part of the twins, while the girl reviewed the thousand and one possibilities and consequences this could have, everyone's reactions to her words, as she only agreed to fight alongside her twin so that he would not be hurt.  


"And if we prove the opposite?" she spoke, attracting the attention of the elders.  


"I beg your pardon?" said their mother, in a very strange accusatory tone.  


It would have repercussions after this. But it didn't matter. He would do it because he loved his brother more than anything, and he couldn't afford to see him get hurt because he was forbidden to do what he liked.  


"Yes," the girl nodded, feeling her brother's strange gaze. "We can prove that we are fit to do this in secret and that no one finds out," she pointed out to her parents. "You two have already taught us a thing or two, why not? Even your friends have taught us a trick or two!"  


"Sometimes I forget that you are just a child," her mother denied, snorting heavily and looking at her friends. "I ask you for two years. If by then they have not improved and made progress, they will stay with us."  


That didn't sound like a bad plan for the boy, but the girl regretted having opened her mouth in a moment of crisis. Although it was too late.  


"Treatment."


	2. 1. Athena.

She looked in several directions, waiting for Harden’s whistle to start the training. Jess was her left wing, which was a tremendous advantage, as she was very helpful. She found her glasses annoying and even overwhelming, but they were a bloody prerequisite for not getting completely hurt if someone hit her with a stick or if the ball hit her face.  


Harden was placed between the two centers. Athena was the official and main center, being the captain of the team and the best player Harden had, along with Sasha and Jess. Michelle Sanders was the other center and part of Athena's replacement when she wasn't playing.  


The coach placed the ball in the middle of the two rackets, making sure that neither girl would start before. When Harden gave the whistle to start, Athena pressed against Michelle's stick, half pushing her and getting the ball, and throwing it to Jess, who nimbly caught it and started running, colliding with Samantha Taylor and throwing the ball to another girl.  


Athena knocked down one of her teammates to catch the ball and made it look like it was an accident and that Ellen fell on her own. Harden had taught them that, so it didn't seem like a concrete fault; it was an example to the others, but they had to learn to do it carefully and not always, or it would be too obvious.  


Scoring wasn't always easy. Despite being a few thin girls, they possessed strength and endurance that made the competitive spirit of Athena accept that challenge. Crashing in a friendly way with the girls she was leading, helped them learn how to defend, how to attack and how to allow whoever had the ball to pass without much difficulty, but not by committing any fouls.  


Letting Sasha go in her place was to have a different view of the game. On the field, Athena had a more agitated perception of how things worked on the inside: she saw her own performance and controlled her own moves. Off the field, she was something else: She saw her friends and teammates play, determining what to leave behind, what to change, what strategies she could implement, and how to make the performance better.  


“Hey!” a familiar voice called out, making the girl turn instinctively to find her twin walking towards her, his lacrosse helmet in hand and his blonde hair in a twist.  


“Hey” said the girl, smiling slightly and making room for him on the bench beside her.  


“Looking for new ways to torture girls?” Elijah urged, smiling slyly and sitting next to her.  


“It’s never too late or too early to make mortals suffer” Athena smiled broadly, as watched the girls train.  


“I know what you’re thinking” said Elijah, after two minutes of silence. “And, I have to ask, are you sure?”  


Athena didn’t look at him. She stood in silence for a few seconds.  


“I don’t know. I guess I’ll find out eventually.”  


“Do you have any specific reason in mind?”  


“No. Is there supposed to be one?”  


“It could be… You don’t give up on things so easily.”  


“You’ll always know what I’m thinking, entoma.”  


It was true. Basically, they both knew what the other was thinking, feeling and even dreaming. It was part of them to know each other so well, so perfectly, but in large part, it was because of their connection or mental bond. They had developed it at age eleven, this being their first skill to develop, when they began to know what the other was thinking without even being in the same room. Aside from being confusing and frightening, it had become annoying, but once time passed, they took advantage of it.  
On the other hand, Elijah always knew what Athena was thinking because he was a telepath, which had been hell for her at the beginning of everything, because she could also hear all the voices in her mind, which never left her twin alone until her mother's best friend, Marina Janssen, also a telepath, arrived and helped Elijah to control his telepathy and dominate it by ninety percent.  


“Remember¿ that only Johns Hopkins has the best medicine and they are in the NCAA," Elijah said, hobnobbing her.  


She was surprised at Elijah's patience with her.  


And, it was funny, because this was not her twin's dream, but Athena's. He loved to play lacrosse, captain and perform as perfectly as only he could, but Elijah had other dreams, hopes, other goals and ambitions that went beyond a simple, monotonous life as a human...  


Because they weren't human.  


The term subhumans was quite strange and had a very raw and ancient history, especially because they were not inferior to humans; in fact, they were better at everything. However, the problem was that the human population had no idea that they existed, that they had been living with and among themselves for centuries.  


She loved the delicate curtain between innocence and ignorance that humans possessed and so they were very characteristic. Some governments and important people, on the other hand, did know of their existence, but what did they gain by making it public? They would only get mass panic and possible revolt, so that was not a good idea.  


“Evans!” shouted Harden and Colson in unison, calling to both twins, who turned to their respective coaches, having already spent their free time.  


“I'll see you after training," said Elijah, standing up and winking at his sister. Don't be long.  


“Damn arrogant..." laughed Athena, hurrying back to Harden and the others.  


She felt when Elijah blocked her mentally and almost panicked, but it was normal that both of them did it in training and matches: it was a precaution for both of them, because they felt each other's pain and it became torturous and distracting at the same time... And that lesson had been learned the hard way.  


The training continued until half past four, as they regularly did, and when their bodies could not take it anymore, after long hours hitting each other, running and screaming as if there was no tomorrow.  


After taking a shower, getting dressed and getting out, Athena ventured to the parking lot, where she still found several cars, including her boyfriend Eric's silver Audi A7.  


It was a little strange to think of Eric that way. He was her best friend since childhood. They'd known each other since they were just gangly, scrawny kids with tender faces and scraped knees. Eric was the first one to want to become her friend, perhaps because he found her interesting, or because she looked quite intriguing from then on.  


Once the years passed, both began to change, although their friendship continued to grow and they reached an incredible level of trust. She still remembered the little notes he used to give her in sixth grade, in Trigonometry class, when Mrs. Mars would get distracted: He would tell her that she was the most beautiful girl in the class and that he hoped to go out with her someday...  


And when that happened, it happened naturally that you didn't know if they looked like boyfriends or friends, because they had always heard from others how good they looked together. At that time, she knew it was true: Athena had always been very striking and Eric had always been popular, charismatic and handsome.  


And another point that reaffirmed her confidence was the mere fact that he wasn't human either. It was normal and natural for them to talk about their abilities as if there were no problem, although of course, they didn't do it in public.  


A few arms slipped behind her waist and the girl was about to hit whoever was approaching her that way, when she noticed it was Eric, because he turned her over and planted a kiss on her cheek in such a unique and very personal way.  


“Gods, Eric!” Athena gasped, almost laughing at the nervousness. “You scared me!”  


“I expected everything but to scare you," Eric smiled slyly. “I caught you off guard, huh?”  


“You're amazing," the girl scoffed, putting her arms around her boyfriend's neck and clinging to him even more.  


“I'll tell you what,” said Eric, dropping his bag on the hood of his Audi.  


“Oh, you left your uniform aside," mumbled Athena. “This is serious.”  


If anything characterized Eric it was the passion and commitment he put into football, into his position as quarterback and captain, and into the scholarship to Notre Dame, Texas, USC, or even Ohio. He was excellent at what he did and had proven it long ago, so all he had left to do was prove it to the huge sharks that came from various universities to hunt down wunderkind like Eric.  


Eric Christopher Vance was "the dream boy" as the books and movies depicted him: athletic, charismatic, handsome, attentive, loving and smiling. He was six feet tall, had the right amount of muscle, tanned skin from all the time he had spent training, dark brown hair and light hazel eyes, a color Athena was very familiar with.  


“How about you and I go on a date?” she urged, smiling slyly.  


“Oh! You're so romantic, Romeo," Elijah sneered, appearing behind them, heading for his Camaro, parked next to Eric's. “I'm just asking you to give it back to me in one piece, safe and sound.”  


“Thank you for making the important decisions for me, adelfos," Athena joked, rolling her eyes. “I'm sure you'll say yes for me on my wedding day.”  


Elijah stopped suddenly and turned to look at his twin. “Wait, you're planning to get married? Huh, what do you know, little sister? I always thought you'd stay single for the rest of your life. But, I hope the poor devil who wants to marry you is ready to put up with me.”  


“You get the prize for best brother” she scoffed, denying.  


“I know!” howled Elijah, introducing himself to the yellow Camaro their parents had given them both for their seventeenth birthday.  


“What do you say? Tomorrow after school?”  


“Sure!” smiled Athena, drawing Eric's face and kissing him gently. “Just don't stand me up.”  


“Never," he winked and kissed her again, almost letting her go with suspicion and saying goodbye, hoping she'd get into Elijah's car so he could leave in peace.  


“You've been with Vance for half a year now," Elijah observed as he pulled out of the parking lot. “I'm assuming you're serious after all, right?”  


After all, and before he was her boyfriend, Eric was her best friend, and that wasn't something she could overlook.  


“Yes, I suppose so," she replied, sighing lightly.  


“Are you both really serious?” continued her twin, as if he could not believe it, almost laughing. “I mean, you're the most popular couple, which doesn't surprise me, everyone envies you, but do you think it will work?”  


“Yes, why do you think not?”  


“I didn't say that."  


“But you implied it."  


Elijah rolled his eyes and snorted, knowing beforehand where this was going: a dead end.  


“You know what? You know what? Forget it. There's no point in arguing with you.”  


“I love you too, brother," said Athena in Greek.  


Although in Greek it was their mother tongue, because they were originally from Athens, and had lived there until they were ten years old, and then lived in their parents' home country. They resorted to Greek when they did not want others to understand what they were talking about, which worked out perfectly for them, because everyone, except their parents, saw them as communicating in an extraterrestrial language.  


“Are you ready for a round of combat?” Elijah urged.  


“No!" complained the girl, shaking her head. “Don't even think about it, brother.”  


“Well, you owe me. Should I put you down for next week?”  


Athena gave her twin a hard look and nearly hit him. Elijah was infuriating most of the time and only lived to annoy and irritate her, just as she used to do with him too.  


She didn't even bother to answer him because she knew it would be useless: she always ended up giving in to Elijah's goodwill, no matter how crazy he was. He was a self-sacrificing suicide, but his intentions were heroic and the best; that's why Athena didn't usually refuse, even though they had a different perception of the situation.  


Their parents used to be busy most of the week because of their jobs, but that didn't stop them from having regular family dinners. Because they had grown up in a fairly warm, loving and friendly environment, everyone could see that confidence. They had never had any kind of problem communicating with their parents, nor were they hiding anything out of the ordinary.  


“We're here!” Elijah announced, almost letting the door go slamming, knowing that his mother would be upset.  


“In the kitchen!” shouted their mother, still cooking.  


“Elijah!” shouted a little voice coming down the stairs, running and jumping from the top step to jump on Elijah, who caught his little sister, Jena, quickly and nimbly.  


“Sure, get excited with him just because he's taking you to your training," Athena snorted, rolling her eyes and heading for the kitchen.  


“You know I love you too, goddess!” laughed her sister, mischievously.  


“How was the training?” asked her mother, moving back and forth with magnificent and enviable grace, as if nothing could disturb her.  


“At some point I stopped feeling the body, as I do every day," she complained, sitting on a stool, in pain.  


“Don't complain, sister!” mumbled Elijah, as he entered the kitchen and planted a kiss on his mother's forehead. “You enjoyed it.”  


“Shut up," she replied and leaned against the marble table. “I need to do some drama.”  


“Like mother, like daughter,” laughed a male voice, his father appearing to help set the table.  


“Oh, shut up!” grunted the mother, threatening her husband with a wooden spoon.  


When dinner was ready, the five of them sat down to eat. Family meals always used to be very lively and entertaining. There was always a topic of conversation, laughter was not lacking, and neither was confidence and comfort.  


“Johns Hopkins, eh?” his father smiled, "I'm not surprised.”  


“The best medicine in the country is there," said Athena. “Besides, the competitive spirit we inherited from you demands that we go there.”  


“I didn't know we were competitive,” he returned to her set. “I'm sure they get that from you, Audrey.”  


“Yes, of course, Mr. Can-Study-Other-Career-More," replied Audrey.  


Athena envied her parents' relationship. Audrey and Edward Evans had been together for over seventy years and didn't seem tired or jaded by it. As far as they knew, her parents and a group of other friends had fought during World War II in a battle that apparently included them, even against their will.  


She envied them because she wanted something similar: true, pure, and lasting. And, it's not as if she didn't love Eric, of course she did, though she wondered if she would last that long with him.  


“Anyway, do you have any specialties in mind?” wanted to know their mother, as if nothing had happened.  


“Cardiology," said Elijah, stuffing himself with food.  


“Neurology,” replied Athena, smiling.  


“Elijah, you're a pig," Jena scoffed, denying.  


Jena was the most civilized and peaceful of all. She was more patient and kind, so no one knew where she got it from because no one was that way... Although, maybe, it could be inherited from her aunts.  


Also, Jena bore one more resemblance to her father. Her hair was black, long and straight, her features smooth and well-drawn, with rosy and rounded cheeks, but she had her mother's gray eyes.  


The twins, on the other hand, had their mother's whitish blond hair, pale skin, but their father's silver eyes: all three had to wear green contact lenses to cover up the natural color of their eyes, however uncomfortable that was.  


It was very strange and atypical to see a pair of twins with almost white hair, what would happen if they realized that their real eye color was silver? Besides, their mental connection did not help much, for it saved them words.


End file.
